Aromatic polycarbonates are known in the art. Although aromatic polycarbonates are known to have mechanical excellent properties, they are also known to be relatively brittle at low temperatures. It is also known in the art that aromatic polycarbonates may be impact modified by using hydrogenated block copolymers of styrene and conjugated diolefins (rubbers). One drawback of such modification is that ductile failure is not achievable in such modified blends, because the required high amount of rubber loading results in delamination and unacceptable loss of stiffness. The practical consequence of this and other drawbacks is that it limits the fields of applications of these resins.
It, therefore, remains a desirable goal of the art/industry to produce a blend comprising aromatic polycarbonates and hydrogenated block copolymers, such as KRATON.RTM. G, which overcomes these limitations. Such a blend would among other properties, exhibit ductile failure at -40.degree. C. while retaining higher flexural modulus.